Harry Potter and the rise of the Dark Lordagain!
by BirgitS
Summary: What happens after the great war? Who will stay together, who will break up and is it possible for Dark Lord to come back, again?


_Ginny was in the Forbidden Forest, it seemend like she aas deep in the woods, but still trees were placed lightlu making an expance. Ginny saw light in there and some people. It had been a year, but that bold, snake-like faced head was before death. Lord Voldemort's body was next to fire, around the body were still alive Death Eaters – Fenryr Greyback, Alecto and Amicus Carrow stand bowing around their masters body._

_Fenryr got up and disappeared in the forest. Ginny screamed when arms, with long nails, closed around her body. Death Eaters turned to the voice._

_Fenryr frogmarched Ginny to the expance, until that Ginny hadn't noticed Ron and Hermione, bound to a tree, but where was Harry?_

_Harry, Ron and Hermione went to visit Hagrid earlier, but where was he?_

_''Found her snooping around,'' roared Greyback. ''Can I keep that bloodtraitorous bitch to myself?'' asked he licking Ginnys cheek which made Ginny to shiver._

_''Never!'' snapped Ginny and spitted in mans face._

_''Never say never,'' laughed Alecto. ''Ofcourse you can keep her, these two are enough for the sacrifice.'' she said pointing to Ron and Hermione._

_''Where is that boy?'' shouted Amicus impatiently._

_''Here!'' said mans voice. From the darkness appeared two bodys, obviously the bigger frogmarched smaller._

_''Harry!'' shouted Ginny and tried to release herself but failed._

_''No,'' whispered Harry. ''Ginny! Let her go!'' shouted struggleing Harry._

_''Oh is that your boyfriend? The he should like it,'' smirked Fenryr and again he licked Ginnys face._

_''Greyback, stop fooling around!'' snapped Amicus._

_''Are we going to begin?'' asked Alecto with girlish voice but thenagain nastily._

_''Barty, bring the boy closer!'' domineered Amicus._

_Barty Crouch junior pulled Harry by the collar to the fireplace, at the same time, Amicus frogmarched Ron and Hermione there._

_''Alcohol oscuro del oh, subida!'' shouted Alecto raising her hands. ''Se levanta de la ceniza como phoenix nuestro gran Se__ñor!''_

_Amicus pushed Ron to his masters body, Ron was instantly covered with black smoke and he began to scream._

_''RON!'' screamed Hermione, Ginny and Harry together. Death Eaters smirked and Amicus pushed Hermione beside ron. The girl was covered with black smoke same as Ron and she also started to scream._

_''NO!'' screamed Ginny and struggled in hands of a werewolf._

_Smoke faided away and Ron and Hermiones lifeless bodys fell on the ground._

_Death Eaters looked to their master, holding their breath. In few minutes, snake-like, red eyes opened._

_''Master!'' shouted Alecto and helped Voldemort on his foot. When Voldemort stood up and looked at the people surrounding him, he started to cry and hugged Alecto._

_''Um, Master? Is everything OK?'' she asked starteling, nobody had ever seen great Lord Voldemort crying._

_''No,'' said Voldemort seriously. ''Not yet.''_

_Voldemort turned around and saw Harry, he felt his old wand, still hiding in his robe pockets. He took it and pointed it to Harry._

_Harry had already realized he is going to die, but still, it hurted to knoe he has to leave Ginny alone in this mess. Even so, he had decided to face the death with pride._

_''So, little Potty,'' teased Voldemort. ''Walked right to your death, am I right?'' speakde Voldemort with teasing tone. With a little wave of his wand, Harry was tied to oak tree's bole._

_''How will we do that? I want to enjoy this, you know?!'' told Voldemort looking around. ''Weasley, you yes,'' he said pointing towards crying Ginny. ''Stop whining! How will I do it then?'' asked he teasingly. Ginny looked at Voldemort with hate and had no intention to answet._

_''Yes, I absolutely agree with you. A little torturing and then kill him.'' said Voldemort like Ginny had suggested torturing and killing._

_''Crucio!'' said Voldemort loudly, pointing his wand towards Harry. Harry started to wriggle, ropes that were holding him, tightened up._

_Voldemort laughed, that sound..._

_''So what next? A little burning?'' taunted Voldemort. ''Incendio!'' Harrys clothes covered with fire, Harry himself screaming._

_''It's not THAT painful,'' said Voldemort playing innocent. ''Maybe a little,'' he added thoughtfully._

_''Oh stop whining you baby!'' yelled Voldemort cause Harry had interfered his ''thinking''. ''Quietus!'' yelled Voldemort and Harrys voice disappeared._

_''That's better, thank you.'' Voldemort said coldly. ''Oh what am I doing...Avada Kedavra!'' he yelled as green flash of ligh appeared and hit Harry exactly in his heart, the boy stopped moving._

_''HARRY!'' screamed Ginny crying._

''HARRY!'' screamed Ginny getting up, she was covered with cold sweat and she was crying.

''Ginny, whats wrong?'' asked Harry, getting up too.

''Harry!'' said Ginny in relief and hugged him.

''Relax Ginny, it was only a dream,'' said Harry comforting the girl and hugging her. Both layed down again and Harry pulled Ginny close in his arms, falling asleep again.

Ginny though couldn't sleep, because her dream was too clear in front of her eyes. _What if it was a vision? What if it all comes true?_ Now Ginny couldn't sleep anymore.


End file.
